1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dual purpose abrading device for sanding or smoothing an object to be finished while simultaneously collecting and containing the debris, particles and dust as it is being produced.
2. Description of Related Art
For years sanding blocks having an abrasive outer coating or layer have been used to sand, smooth or finish a surface of an object. Sanding blocks may be rigid comprising a non-deformable substrate (e.g., made of wood, metal, plastic or other non-deformable material) covered by or coated with an abrasive material (e.g., sandpaper). The rigidity of the substrate lends this device particularly well suited to sanding substantially flat surfaces such as walls). Other sanding blocks are designed so as to be deformable or pliable thereby permitting its surface to adapt in shape complementary to that of the object being sanded or smoothed. A common example of such sanding block is a porous material (e.g., foam or sponge) that has an abrasive coating or layer.
Sanding instruments have been designed to take shapes other than that of a rectangular block. U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,244 discloses a work glove having a glove member including a wrist portion, a palm portion, and a plurality of digit portions. A plurality of hook and loop fasteners sections are fixedly coupled to the front surface of the glove member along the palm and digit portions. To the hook and loop fasteners sections a plurality of pads are selectively attached. The glove member is made of a resiliently elastomeric material, preferably neoprene so as to protect the user from chemicals and the drying effects of water. Therefore, the work glove does not absorb or collect the debris, particles and dust as it is being produced. Another disadvantage is that the glove requires the purchase of specific pads that are complementary in shape to those of the hook and loop fastener sections. Since the glove is made of a deformable material that is shaped to accommodate the user's hand, it is not particularly well suited for sanding of a substantially planar surface.
For sanding of a substantially planar surface such as drywall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,830 teaches a sanding disc comprising a circular abrasive disc having an abrasive surface, and a circular foam disc smaller in diameter than the abrasive disc which is coaxially adhered to the surface of the abrasive disc opposite its abrasive surface. An inner opening in the foam disc is smaller in size than that of the abrasive disc. The foam disc is adhered to the abrasive disc and thus not independently replaceable. In addition, since the diameter of the abrasive disc is larger than that of the foam disc such that the outer region of the foam disc is not exposed the foam merely serves as a cushion for the abrasive disc and does not collect the debris, particles and dust being generated. A portion of the foam disc proximate its inner opening is exposed, however, it is circumscribed by the abrasive portion and therefore fails to surround, collect or contain the debris, particles or dust generated by the abrasive disc.
In a similar arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,419 discloses a block for wet abrading comprising an ergonomic shaped body having a planar bottom surface with an opening defined therein extending via a conduit into a cavity within the body for receiving a liquid. A porous member is received in the conduit of the body. An abrasive material is held to the bottom surface of the body and has an opening defined therein aligned with the opening in the bottom surface of the body. The porous member is formed of a material which permits the controlled passage of liquid as its exposed wiping end portion is brought into contact with and passed over the surface being finished during an abrading operation in a sufficient quantity to wet at least a portion of the surface with liquid. In order to maintain the wetness of the surface of the object as it is being finished the porous member is circumscribed within the circular disc of abrasive material. This arrangement, however, precludes the sponge from surrounding, containing and collecting the debris, particles and dust as also does the disbursement of liquid therefrom which discharges the debris, particles and dust along with the liquid.
When using a sanding device the debris, particles and dust generated create a mess by floating freely in the air and falling onto all surfaces. None of the aforementioned conventional sanding devices recognize much less address the problem of surrounding, collecting and containing unwanted debris, particles and dust generated during sanding, smoothing or finishing of an object.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved inexpensive dual purpose abrading device that sands, smoothes or finishes an object while simultaneously surrounding, collecting and containing the debris, particles and dust being generated.